


Ano 'to? Sitcom?

by warmthofthesun (k_l)



Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: #self-support, 'to lang yata kaya kong isulat, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, FAMYlia, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Please Don't Kill Me, The Story of an Hour by Kate Chopin, don't attack me ;_;, ewan pls save me, feminist yung tinutukoy ko, may reference from a literary piece, medyo same yung tags, pinagpuyatan 'to ng poor eyebags ko, pls, this is not an anti-feminist story, was inspired by the concept of its ending
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_l/pseuds/warmthofthesun
Summary: "Si Papa?" Tanong ni Manuel na tinignan lang ni Gregorio sa mata. "Kuya, uulitin ko, nasaan si Papa?"at death anniversary rin ng Itay nila.





	Ano 'to? Sitcom?

"Ed," Paulit-ulit na bulong ni Gregorio nang kutuban sa kung anong nangyayari sa kanyang Papa.

Walang imik si Eduardo, kaya naman, "Aray ko naman, ma'l." Kinurot ni Gregorio ang braso nito.

"Ba't ayaw mo kasing gumising?" Pagbulong ni Gregorio.

Tumingin si Eduardo rito at ngumisi. Nagtitigan muna sila—si Eduardong palalaro sa nagtatakang si Gregorio—bago sambitin ni Eduardo ang tanong na, "Round two?"

Sumimangot habang pumoporma ng linya ang mga labi ni Gregorio nang kanyang hampasin ng kay lakas ang asawa, "Sira, e'di sana sinakyan na agad kita."

"Uy, medyo wild—gusto ko 'yan." Mahinang tawa ni Rusca na sinabayan ng pingot ni Gregorio.

"Baka marinig ng mga bata." Sabi nito, pagkatapos ay bumuntong-hininga.

Mabilis na nawala ang tawa ni Eduardo, napalitan ng pag-aalala. Napapadalas nanaman kasi ang pag-iisip ng malalim ni Gregorio, bagay na nakuha n'ya mula sa mga tatay n'ya. Napabuntong-hininga rin tuloy si Eduardo.

Humarap ito kay Gregorio at hinawakan ang pisngi, "Seryoso ma'l, ano bang problema?"

"Mahal," Ngayon na lang ulit 'yon narinig ni Eduardo. "Nag-aalala ako kay Papa."

At dahil nanlambot ito, "Puntahan ba natin ngayon?" Malambing na tanong ni Eduardo.

"Ed, madilim na sa kalye at lumalabo nanaman 'yang mga mata mo, kaya nga magpapa-check up tayo bukas kay ninong, 'di ba?" Pagtugon ni Gregorio.

"Ma'l naman, asawang asawa ka talaga." Pagbibiro ni Eduardo na sinimangutan lang ng kasama.

"Nag-aalala lang ako, 'wag ka ngang puñeta."

Yumakap ng maigi si Eduardo kay Gregorio nang bumulong ng, "Ang harsh naman ng pananalita nito, sorry na po."

Hinigpitan pa ni Gregorio ang yakap n'ya sa asawa sabay pagsagot, "Sorry rin, mahal. Ikaw kasi, para kang ewan. 'Wag mong biruin yung mga ikapapahamak mo."

"Opo, _heneral_."

"Tarantado," malumanay na sabi ni Gregorio. "Itago mo nga 'yang pagro-roleplay mo, okay na sana." Dagdag n'ya pa.

"Pero gusto n'ya rin naman." Sabi ni Eduardong s'yang nakatanggap ng kurot galing kay Gregorio.

"Kapag talaga hindi ka tumahimik dyaan," Sabi nitong si asawa.

Bumuntong-hininga si Eduardo at, "Gusto mong mag-Uber na lang tayo?"

"Gusto ko Grab."

"Aba?"

"Ba't? May reklamo ka ba, mahal ko?"

Biglang pinaglaruan ni Eduardo ang buhok ni Gregorio. Marahil ay sa pagkakarinig ng malambing na tono nito, lalo na sa pagsambit n'ya ng mga katagang ' _mahal ko_ '.

"Pero mahal," tunog pangingiusap ang tono ni Gregorio. "Balik muna tayo sa pag-uusap tungkol kay Papa."

Tumingala ito kay Eduardong napatingin sa titig ng asawa. Hinalikan ni Eduardo si Gregorio sa noo bago umupo sa kinahihigaan.

"Check ko lang kung pwede pa tayong mag-book sa Grab, okay?"

"Syempre pwede pa 'yan."

Tumayo na galing sa kanilang kama si Gregorio.

"Sa'n ka pupunta?" Tanong ni Eduardo.

"Sa banyo—sama ka?"

"Sige, mamaya na lang pala 'ko magbu-book." Sabay tayo ng inaya, nagmamadali pa ata.

* * *

 

Pagkatapos ng ilan pang pagtatalo at pagsusulat ng mga bilin sa mga anak, napunta sa pagmamaneho si Gregorio kasi:

"Bumili muna tayo ng pasalubong para sa Papa mo." Sabi ng asawang pasimple—pasalubong kuno pero s'ya rin ang makikinabang, alam na alam kung ano'ng ugali ni Emilio.

"Oo na, Eduardo, dadaan na tayo sa pinakamalapit na bilihan ng ensaymada." Sabi ni Gregorio na napaisip, _Diyos ko, parang bata_.

Malayo rin ang kailangang lakbayin at nagpapakita na rin ang dahilan kung bakit si Eduardo ang laging nagmamaneho—inaantok na si Gregorio. Hindi naman ito nagkulang sa pagsasabi,

"Mahal, medyo nangangalay na 'ko."

"Patiis na lang ng konti, ma'l. Nasa highway kasi tayo, konting-konti na lang."

Minsan, pumipikit-pikit na 'to.

"Ma'l, alam mo ba na mas close kami ni Papa mo kaysa kay Itay mo?" Maligalig na sabi ni Eduardo.

"Mas lalo lang akong makakatulog, Ed, mamaya na lang kapag nasa hintuan na tayo."

Maya't-maya rin itong magrereklamo.

"Mahal, inaantok na talaga 'ko."

"Diyos ko, ma'l, may uuwian pa tayong mga bata. Isipin mo sila, okay?"

At hanggang sa maabutan nga nila ang isang emergency stop. Huminto sila ng saglit upang magpalit ng puwesto at agad namang naidlip si Gregorio. Napangiti na lamang si Eduardo rito.

"Sayang, ikukwento ko pa naman sana kung ba't mas close kami ng Papa mo."

Kinuha nito ang kumot na nagkataong naiwan ng bunso nila sa likod, kinumutan ang natutulog na asawa at bumuntong-hininga. Nagdasal na lamang s'ya na tumalab pa sana ang salamin n'ya para sa mga nanlalabong mata. Gusto n'ya pang makita ang mga anak, _parang awa Mo na po Lord, 'lam kong nagmumura po ako pero Lord, may mga anak po akong minamahal at binubuhay_. Ayaw n'ya pang iwanan si Gregorio, _Lord, ang gwapo po ng blessing N'yo, 'yoko pa po 'tong bitawan_.

Habang bumibigkas ng mahinang mga dasal, may kumatok sa bintana ng kanilang kotse.

"Lord, Ikaw na ba 'yan? Wait lang. Haba na po ng panalangin kong 'wag N'yo pa muna po akong kunin. Diyos ko, ano po 'yon? Multo, aswang?" Sabay mabilis at nanginginig na sign of the cross nito. "Mother Mary, protect us."

"Iho, matagal na kayong naririto. Baka may maitutulong kami?" Isang malalim na boses ang narinig ni Eduardo galing labas.

May tono naman ito ng pag-aalala ngunit, marami na ang mga nagkalat na manloloko, mahirap na. Ayaw n'ya lang namang mapahamak ang asawa.

"Ibaba mo na 'yang bintana." Malamig n'yang narinig galing kay Gregorio na s'yang bumalik sa pag-idlip.

Napatingin lang si Eduardo rito at agad itong sinunod. Ayun nga'y nakita n'ya ang isang matandang lalakeng nakasuot ng unipormeng pampulis.

"Ah, salamat po, ginoo." Sabi ni Eduardo. "Pero nakipagpalit lang po ako sa asawa ko ng puwesto. Maraming salamat po sa concern at patawad din po sa abala."

"Ay, wala iyon iho. Magandang gabi nga pala sa inyo." 'Yon lang ang nasabi ng pulis.

Agarang nagmani-obra si Eduardo at ipinagpatuloy ang kanilang paglalakbay papunta sa Cavite. May kaba pa rin ngunit dapat wala na, dahil nariyan naman si Gregoriong hawakan lang ang kanyang kamay, parang wala na atang mas hihigit pa sa ginhawang bigay nito.

* * *

 

Malaking tinik ang natanggal sa lalamunan ni Eduardo nang makarating ng maayos sa tirahan ng mga Aguinaldo-Mabini. Medyo sumakit ang ulo n'ya sa pagmamalabis ng kanyang mga mata sa natitira nitong kakayahang makakita ng lubhang malinaw, ngunit naging marapat naman ito nang batiin s'ya ng asawa n'ya gamit ang isang halik pagkatapos nitong umidlip.

"Thank you, mahal." Bulong ni Gregorio—na dumadampi pa sa mga labi ni Eduardo ang kanyang mainit na paghinga.

"Was always my pleasure naman." Ngiti ni Eduardo habang nakatitig sa mga mata ni Gregorio—mga matang hindi na nagsawang humikayat sa kanya sa pag-ibig ng lubus-lubos.

"Ano yung pleasure mo?" Tonong maharot ni Gregorio. "Yung halik ba o yung–"

Madaling pinutol si Eduardo ang tensyong muntikan nang mamuo. "Nasaan na yung ensaymada? Tara na, baka naramdaman na rin ni Papa mo ang pagbisita natin."

"Wala ka talagang hiya, Eduardo Rusca."

"At least sa'yo lang ako, Gregorio Rusca."

Umirap na lang si Gregorio at inilabas ang isang balot ng ensaymadang binili nila.

"Ipakain mo naman kay Papa yung iba dyaan. Kaya nga pasalubong ang tawag dyaan, 'di ba?" Sabi ni Gregorio ngunit walang naging tugon si Eduardo.

Kinuha lang nito ang balot ng ensaymada at sinarado ang kotse. Sinigurado nilang nakasara ng mabuti ito, naka-lock at, kumatok na nga sa gate ng bahay na nasa harapan nila.

"Pa', si Goyong po ito!" Sigaw ni Gregorio at naabot sa isang hampas ni Eduardo.

"Baka magising ang mga kapit-bahay." Sabi nito at ipinahawak kay Gregorio ang balot ng ensaymada. "Naaalala mo pa ba yung parkour skills ko? Yung ginagawa kong moves para lang makita ka ta's lagi pala 'kong nahuhuli ni Itay mo?" Dagdag pa nito.

Tumango si Gregorio sa nag-iinat na Eduardo, sinundan n'ya ito ng tingin at talagang umakyat ito papunta sa loob. Medyo malakas ang naging kalabog ng gate pero buti na lang, wala pang gising sa lugar nila no'ng mga oras na 'yon. Parang kahapon lang ay sinisitsitan n'ya pa sina Mascardo at Janolino upang pagbuksan s'ya ng gate kapag nakakalimot sa susi. Nadala na ata talaga s'ya ng panahon.

Narinig na nga n'ya ang malakas na pagbagsak ng mga sapatos ni Eduardo sa kabilang dako at, "Ayos ka lang ba, mahal?"

Binuksan ni Eduardo ang mas maliit na gate, "Ito ang dahilan kung ba't hindi kami ga'no magkasundo ng Itay mo—ayaw n'yang itinatakas kita."

"Ayoko rin naman kasing magpatakas."

"Parehas kayo ng Itay mo." Saglit na pagtawa ni Eduardo. "Sandali lang naman tayo dito, 'di ba?" Dagdag nito.

"Oo," tugon ni Gregorio. "Titignan ko lang ang lagay ni Papa, baka nangungulila nanaman ng lubos kay Itay. Death anniversary kasi ngayon ni Itay."

"Shit, sorry, ma'l. Kaya pala parang ako rin, nami-miss ko s'ya."

"Okay lang, mahal. No'ng mag-nobyo pa lang tayo, sila at sila lang din naman ang nakukwento ko sa'yo kaya hindi kita masisisi."

Sinarado ni Eduardo ang gate at hinawakan ang kamay ni Gregorio. "Katulad ng dati, magkasama nating papangitiin si Papa mo, okay ba 'yon?"

Ngumiti si Gregorio at kinatok ang pintuan sa dating n'yang tinitir'han. Ang tanging nagbago lang dito ay ang mga kaganapang kamakailan lang ay maligalig at mainit, na ngayo'y mas malamig pa sa simoy ng hanging pasko. Napansin agad n'ya na walang sumasagot. Hindi naman malalim matulog ang kanyang Papa.

Alam ko nandito lang 'yon, sabi n'ya sa isip habang naghanap s'ya ng susi sa ilalim ng kanilang mga paso.

Matapos ang dalawa minutong tinitignan lang s'ya ni Eduardo, nahanap n'ya na ito. Talagang walang ipinagbago ang bahay na ito.

Nang masusi ang pihitan, may mga kandado pa sa loob. Napasimangot si Gregorio at nagsimula na s'yang kabahan. Kinatok n'ya ang pintuan ng ilang beses, nagbabaka sakaling marinig ito ng kanyang Papa.

"Pa'! Sagutin mo 'tong pinto, sige ka, sisirain namin 'to!" Paghampas ni Gregorio sa pinto at wala pa ring bumubukas.

"Kumalma ka nga, Goyong." Sabi ni Eduardo na nabigla sa pagsigaw ng kanyang asawa. "Alam kong nag-aalala ka pero, ano bang nangyayari?"

Hinawakan ng marahan nito si Gregorio sa pisngi. Sinubukan naman n'yang kumalma, napapikit at bumuntong-hininga.

Tugon niya'y, "Si Itay lang ang nagkakandado ng pintuan. Kahit kailan, lagi itong nakakaligtaang gawin ni Papa."

"Ang mungkahi mo'y?"

"May kakaibang nangyayari kay Papa. Hindi ko alam kung bakit pero kinukutuban ako."

Niyakap ng mahigpit ni Eduardo si Gregorio matapos nitong sambitin ang huling pagtugon. Marahil ay nasosobrahan na ito sa pagtatrabaho kaya'y nangungulila, marahil ay nangangailangan ito ng pag-aaruga ng galing sa magulang o kaya nama'y, gusto munang magpahinga nito—maraming gustong isipin si Eduardo na pwedeng maging dahilan, ngunit ang mahalaga'y narito sila at hindi s'ya titigil hanggang sa maibigay ang gusto ng asawa.

"Gusto ko lang na makitang buhay si Papa." At ayon na nga, ang gusto ni Gregorio ay nasabi na.

Kumawala ng dahan-dahan si Eduardo kay Gregorio at, "Gagamitin ko ang parkour skills ko, okay? 'To naman kasi, bigla-biglang sumisigaw."

At sabay bulong ng, "dapat ako lang ang nagpapasigaw sa'yo."

Hinampas ni Gregorio ang asawa. Nanggigigil n'yang sinabi, "Wala ka talagang hiya, dalian mo na lang at mag-iingat ka."

Agad namang tumakbo papuntang gilid ng bahay. Doon pa lang ay humahanga na agad s'ya sa Papa ng asawa. Napaisip s'ya, _parang hindi nawalan ng asawa, ang linis pa rin ng damuhan nito_.

Inakyat na nga n'ya ang malaking bintana sa kwarto ni Gregorio, binigyan ng konting pag-uga ito at binuksan na nga ito. Nakita ng asawa ang mga pangyayari.

 _Kaya pala lagi akong kulang sa tulog dati._ Isip ni Gregorio.

Nagmamadaling binuksan ni Eduardo ang mga kandado sa pintuan ng sala. Nakangisi pa ito ngunit nagmamadali na ring pumasok si Gregorio.

Pagkapasok ay agad n'ya namang nakita ang Papa n'ya, nakahimlay ng maigi sa duyang katapat ng bintana. Siguro'y nakatulog sa pagsilip sa labas o kaya nama'y, nagbabasa pa rin ito ng mga dating liham sa kanya ng yumaong asawa.

Itinabi ni Gregorio ang sulat na nasa kamay ng kanyang ama, ibinigay kay Eduardo para ibulsa. Lumuhod s'ya sa isang tuhod at hinawakan ang kamay ng ama, "Pa', may pasalubong po kami."

Walang tugon.

 _Putangina_. Naisip agad ni Eduardo.

"Ma'l, tignan mo nga yung mga daliri ni Papa." Agad na sambit ni Eduardo, sabay hugot sa kanyang cellphone at tumawag ng ambulansya.

Nalito pa sa una si Gregorio ngunit nang makita n'ya ang itinuturo ng asawa, "O, Diyos kong maawain, ba't ngayon po?"

Nangungulay asul na ang mga daliri ng kanyang Papa. Kahit na s'yang doktor ay hindi malaman ang kanyang unang gagawin. Gustuhin n'ya mang i-CPR ito kaso dahil nga sa doktor s'ya, ayaw na n'yang lokohin pa ang sarili na may pag-asa pa s'yang iligtas ang buhay nito.

"Pa', ba't hindi ka nagsasabi?" Bulong n'ya at nakita ito ni Eduardo. "Si Itay nga, may pa-despedida pang nalalaman."

Tinabihan at lumuhod din sa isang tuhod si Eduardo, hinawakan n'ya ang likod ng asawa at, "ayaw mo talaga s'yang i-CPR?"

Niyakap ni Gregorio si Eduardo ng mahigpit at bumuntong-hininga. "Huli na kasi ang lahat, mahal." Sambit n'ya.

"O, 'wag ka namang umiyak," mangiyak-ngiyak na sinabi ni Eduardo. "Wala namang imposible, try mo, kahit saglit lang."

Sa pagkawala sa kanyang mga bisig, nakumbinsi na ng naluluhang Eduardo si Gregorio na subukang i-CPR ang Papa nito. Tumuwag na rin agad-agad si Eduardo kay Manuel para ipaalam ang nangyari.

"Par', naiistorbo ba kita?" Umiiyak na si Eduardo. Hindi n'ya alam kung bakit pero may bumugsong halo-halong emosyon sa kanya, siguro dahil napalapit na rin s'ya kay Emilio.

"Kuya Ed, listen to me," matigas na sabi ni Manuel. "If this is going to be about one of those emotional sex moments you had with my brother, please don't BS me and do me a fa–"

"Si Papa mo," Pagpuputol ni Eduardo sa nagsasalita.

"H'wag ka ngang umiyak dyaan!" Isang sigaw na alam ni Manuel, galing sa kuya n'ya.

"May nangyari sa Papa mo." At sa pagsambit pa lang ni Eduardo no'n,

"Saang ospital?"

"Hindi pa namin alam kasi wala pang ambulansyang dumarating pero–" Hindi na pinatapos ni Manuel magsalita si Eduardo at binaba na agad ang telepono.

Umiba s'ya ng ruta at nagmadali s'yang magmaneho papuntang Cavite.

"Wala ako sa tabi ni Itay no'ng namatay s'ya, 'di pwedeng kay Papa rin ay wala ako."

* * *

 

"Oo, Manuel." Kausap ni Gregorio sa linya ang kapatid na nag-aalala. "Hihintayin ka namin, mag-iingat ka."

Nang ibinaba ito, tumingin s'ya sa asawa at agad itong tinabihan sa upuan. Patahan pa lang si Eduardo at s'ya nga'y niyakap ni Gregorio.

"Ikaw talaga, Eduardo." Buntong-hininga n'ya. "Kapag nawalan ako pati ng kapatid, magpapa-file agad ako ng divorce natin."

Hinampas ni Eduardo ang asawa, "Gago ka rin talaga, 'no?"

"Ba't nga ba naging malapit ka sa Papa ko?"

"Kahit kasi marami na'ng pagkakamaling nagawa 'yan sa buhay, kahit ata hanggang sa susunod n'ya pang buhay, handa s'yang bumawi." Tugon ni Eduardo. "S'ya yung nagsabi sa'kin na 'wag akong sumuko kahit na ano'ng mangyari, lalo na sa'ting dalawa."

Kumawala si Gregorio galing sa yakap ni Eduardo, "O, 'wag kang iiyak ha?" Sabi ni Eduardong naluluha nanaman ang mga mata.

"Loko ka talaga," hampas ni Gregorio sa kanya.

Pagkatapos ng ilan pang paghihintay, dumating na rin sa wakas si Manuel. Tumayo si Gregorio at sinalubong sa isang yakap si Manuel. Medyo matagal na ring hindi sila nagkakasama ngunit, hindi 'yon ang oras para mangulila.

"Si Papa?" Tanong ni Manuel na tinignan lang ni Gregorio sa mata. "Kuya, uulitin ko, nasaan si Papa?"

Bumuntong-hininga ang nakatatanda at lumapit na nga si Eduardo sa magkapatid, bitbit ang mga salitang, "Patay na s'ya, DOA, sudden cardiac arrest. Ginawa namin ni Goyong ang lahat ng kaya naming gawin, sorry."

Napaupo na lang si Manuel nang marinig ang balita.

Inalala n'ya ang masasayang oras n'yang kasama ang mga magulang na nagpalaki sa kanya, inalala n'ya rin kung pa'no s'ya ipinagtanggol ng mga magulang n'ya sa korte, parehas sila ng kuya n'ya. 'Yon yung naging inspirasyon n'ya kung bakit s'ya naging isang abogado, at si Itay naman nila ang dahilan kung bakit naging doktor si Gregorio. Kahit na hindi nila tunay na mga magulang ang mga nag-aruga sa kanila at gumabay sa kanilang buhay, naramdaman pa rin nila ang pakiramdam ng may direksyon, ng may apoy ng ambisyon sa kanilang mga dibdib, na maging malaya na maging kung sino sila. Kinulong man sila sa mga prinsipyo sa buhay, nahanap pa rin nila ang kinabukasang utang na loob nila sa mga yumao.

Hindi napansin ni Manuel na umiiyak na pala s'ya. Nilapitan s'ya ng mag-asawa at sinubukang paginahawain ang loob nito, ngunit isang yakap lang mula kay Gregorio at bumuhos ang luha ni Manuel.

"Kuya, hindi pa 'ko handa, malapit na rin kasi yung birthday ni Papa." Pag-iyak ni Manuel. "Lagi natin s'yang pinapasalubungan pero sanay daw s'yang s'ya lang ang nagbibigay ng gano'n sa'tin, 'di ba?"

Hindi na rin napigilang umiyak ni Gregorio, "Sorry talaga, bunsoy, hindi na natin magagawa 'yon."

Ayaw ni Manuel na tinatawag s'yang 'bunsoy'. Lagi silang mag-aaway dahil do'n, tatakbo si Gregorio sa Itay nila at si Manuel naman, hihilahin ang Papa nila para parusahan ang kuya. Katuwaan lang 'yon ngunit kung umabot na 'to sa puntong nagkakasakitan na ang dalawa, minsan, papagalitan sila ng Itay nila ta's ang Papa naman nila ang bahala sa mga pagpalo,

"Ginagawa ko lang 'to para hindi sabihin ng Itay n'yong kinokonsinte ko kayo ha? Pero hindi rin ibig sabihin no'n na dapat kayong magpasaway." Sasabihin ni Emilio. "Mahal namin kayo ng Itay n'yo, lagi n'yong tatandaan 'yon, okay?"

Sa kabila ng lahat ng 'yon, sa likod ng pagiging strikto ni Apolinario sa mga bata at ang pagiging malambing ni Emilio, naaalala pa rin ni Manuel kung ga'no sila mas kakomportable sa Itay nila. Madalas kasing babad sa trabaho ang dalawa ngunit si Apolinario ang mas pwedeng lapitan lagi. Lagi namang ipinapaliwanag ng Itay nila kung ano ang trabaho ng Papa nila kaya hindi namamatay ang pagmamahal nila rito.

Pagkatapos maalala ito, isang paghikbi ang gumising kay Manuel.

"Alam mo talaga kung pa'no magpaiyak, kuya, 'no?" Sambit n'ya.

Biglang may doktor na lumapit sa harap nilang tatlo at, "Sir Gregorio Rusca?"

Tumayo si Gregorio na medyo ikinalito pa ni Manuel dahil nga, may resulta na, hindi ba? Kaya hindi na kailangan pa ng doktor at tsaka, bakit umaastang parang hindi doktor ang kapatid n'ya?

Kinamayan nga ni Gregorio ang doktor at, "Ako po 'yon."

"Kaano-ano n'yo po ang pas'yente?"

"Papa ko po."

"I'm very sorry for the upcoming news but, your father just passed away. DOA, at sudden cardiac arrest ang kanyang ikinamatay."

Kaya siguro hindi umiiyak si Gregorio noong una kasi alam n'ya na ang nangyari.

"Ano kaya ang dahilan ng cardiac arrest na 'yon?" Biglang sambit ni Manuel, pati ang sarili n'ya'y nagulat na nakapagsalita pa s'ya, pagkatapos s'yang masampal ng katotohanan dahil sa pagsabi pa ng doktor sa ospital kung ano'ng ikinamatay ng Papa nila.

"Siguro, dahil sa kasiyahang nakamamatay?"

Lahat sila napatingin sa doktor.

"Excuse me pero," Sabi ni Manuel, halatang naapektuhan sa sinabi ng doktor. "Ano 'to? Sitcom?"

**Author's Note:**

> m-medyo tinamad na 'kong i-elaborate yung buong kwento,, sorry ;_;


End file.
